


Try to Change

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Love Confessions, M/M, Musician Draco Malfoy, POC Harry Potter, Song fic??, Tattooed Draco Malfoy, try to change by mother mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: Harry hears music coming from the forbidden forest, and naturally has to investigate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Try to Change

Harry was wandering around the black lake when he heard something coming from the forbidden forest; it wasn’t the usual creature noises or even the centaurs, but, oddly enough, distant guitar music. Someone was in the forbidden forest playing a song he vaguely recognised as muggle on an acoustic guitar. He stopped, puzzled, and whoever was playing started singing.

“Try to change.  
I try to change.  
I make a list of all the ways to change my ways.  
But I stay the same,  
I stay the s-ame.  
Ohh.  
I will try and try to change but I just stay the same.” The boy’s voice was a rich, warm baritone, but he sounded sad. 

Harry was a very curious person- he couldn’t walk away from a good mystery, and it had gotten him in trouble lots of times, both at Hogwarts and before, and he figured that a mysterious boy playing muggle songs in the forbidden forest at lunch on a Hogsmeade weekend was as good a mystery as any. He followed the sound of the voice, and the closer he got, the louder and more emotional the voice got. 

“I will try and try to change  
But the list I made of changes to make,  
It bleww awaayy.” Harry’s heart almost stopped as he walked into a small clearing about twenty-five meters into the forest to see Draco Malfoy, the boy he’d had feelings for since at least sixth year, leaning over a muggle acoustic guitar, his long, slender fingers plucking at the strings. “Blew away.  
Blew away.  
Blew away.  
Try to change,  
Try to change,” His icy blond hair was falling into his face, and his eyes were screwed closed as he sang, his voice breaking slightly. 

Harry took the chance to look at him properly; he was sitting on a felled tree, dressed in muggle clothes that made Harry’s heart clench. Grey skinny jeans, black leather boots and an oversized grey sweatshirt which was loose enough that Harry could see his lovely, angular collarbones poking out. Harry had never seen Draco in muggle clothing- he seemed to practically vanish every weekend (Harry now assumed he was likely here in the forest a lot of the time), and so for their eighth year so far he’d only seen him in his robes, which, granted, were always tailored perfectly to show off his tall, svelte figure now that they only had to wear black day robes as opposed to the horrible school robes they’d been subjected to every other year, but something about the casual, comfortable clothes appealed to Harry even more.

Draco finished the song and lifted his head, flicking his hair off of his face and opening his eyes. When he saw Harry standing about a meter in front of him, he startled violently, letting out a loud yelp and overbalancing, tipping himself backwards off of the log and onto the grassy floor- Harry almost laughed as he saw Draco, instead of putting his hands down to catch himself, lift his guitar up into the air with both hands to stop it getting damaged.

“Potter! What in Merlin’s name are you doing here?!” Draco’s voice wasn’t cold or even upset, merely startled as he clambered awkwardly to his feet before settling back down on the fallen tree, setting his guitar to lean beside him.

“I, uh, heard you playing, so I wanted to come see who it was.” Harry grinned sheepishly and ran one square, brown hand through his already messy hair. 

“Fuck, I must have forgotten the silencing charms.” Draco muttered, seemingly to himself, although loud enough for Harry to hear. 

“I’m glad you did. You’re, uh, really good.” 

“I-oh. Uhm. Thank you, Potter.” Draco flushed, and Harry couldn’t help but think it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Y-yeah. I didn’t know you played guitar?” Harry knew he should probably leave Draco alone, maybe go back to the castle, but every part of him wanted to stay, to keep talking, to just spend some time with the blond. 

“Mm. I only learned over summer, but I’ve always been good with instruments.” Draco’s cheeks burned brighter. 

“Bloody hell, you only just learned? What else do you play?” Harry had been slowly moving closer as they talked, and once he was right by the tree, he hesitated only slightly before sitting down as close to Draco as he dared.

“Piano, violin, cello, flute and harp, mostly. I learned piano when I was a kid, then the others as I got older. Aside from the guitar, I like the harp best, I think.” Harry was surprised at how much information he was being offered, and from the look on his face, so was Draco. 

“That’s really cool. You have a really nice voice as well.” Harry bit his lip. He could honestly just sit and complement Draco all day, and if he didn’t stop soon he was sure he was going to end up making a prat of himself. 

“T-thanks.” Draco twisted his fingers together in his lap, avoiding looking up at Harry and letting his hair fall to cover some of his burning face. As he fidgeted, his sleeve slipped up, showing inked black lines all around his wrists. 

“Draco, do you have tattoos?” Harry blurted before he even thought, and when he realised his mistake, he felt his cheeks heat and mentally thanked his father for passing on his dark skin which made it unnoticeable. He half-hoped Draco wouldn’t notice, but when the blond’s head snapped up, he knew he’d had no such luck. The blond’s molten silver eyes bored into his and his breath caught in his throat. Draco the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

He held eye contact for a few seconds before nodding hesitantly, pushing up his sleeves to his elbows and revealing two half-sleeves of flower tattoos. Sharing a dorm with Neville for years had made him at least semi-competent at recognising flower, and as he ran his eyes over the curving black lines and vibrant colours, he noted what each flower was. Narcissus, orange lilies, dark red carnations and white tulips wound around his left arm, the narcissus framing the raised pink scar of his dark mark, and his right arm bore lavender roses, sweet William, amaryllis and purple hyacinths. The detail and quality of the tattoo’s was breath-taking, but not as much as the view of them curving around his well-defined wrists and strong but slender forearms. 

Harry pulled his eyes away from them to look at Draco’s face- he seemed nervous, his cheekbones dusted pink and his sharp teeth chewing lightly at his soft bottom lip. “You’re gorgeous.” Draco’s eyes widened in shock and Harry panicked- that wasn’t what he had meant to say! “I-I mean they’re gorgeous!” His face felt so hot that he knew that it would be practically crimson, but he couldn’t break the eye contact. Draco’s eyes were still wide, but his pupils were wide and his breathing was laboured. When they flicked down to look at Harry’s lips, Harry froze. He was still frozen even as Draco leaned in, surrounding him with the intoxicating scent of lemon and clove, and pressed his lips to Harry’s. 

When Harry didn’t respond, Draco pulled away sharply, his pale skin flushed pinker than Harry had ever seen it and his eyes wide with panic. “I-I’m so sorry.” 

“You kissed me.” Harry felt like he’d been confounded, and he lifted his fingers to press them lightly against his tingling lips. 

“I’m sorry.” Draco moved as if to stand up, but Harry reached out and grabbed his forearm.

“Why did you kiss me?” 

“B-because I’m an idiot, I’m so sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry.” Harry vaguely wondered if this was how Luna felt all the time- maybe he had an infestation of Nargles or something. “Just- why did you kiss me?” 

“Because I’m in love with you, and you said I was gorgeous, and just- I’m an idiot.” Draco put his head down, steadfastly looking down at his boots. 

“You’re in love with me?” Harry felt dizzy and giddy- he almost wanted to laugh, but he knew Draco would take that the wrong way. 

“Since we met.” The blond mumbled.

Harry used the arm he was still grasping and pulled Draco into his lap, only just managing to stay balanced as the taller boy’s weight landed on him. “Draco.” Harry was intending to say more, but as soon as Draco looked up, Harry couldn’t help but pull him into a kiss- a proper kiss this time, and he could hardly believe how good it felt. Even kissing Ginny had never felt as wonderful and earth-shattering as this. Draco almost whimpered into his mouth, pressing himself as close to Harry as he could get. When they pulled apart, both gasping for breath, Draco tucked his head into the side of Harry’s neck, and Harry turned so his face was buried in the soft blond hair. “I love you too. Since at least sixth year, maybe longer.” He ran his hands under Draco’s sweater and up and down his back. 

“Either this is a really unfair dream, or the best day of my life.” Draco laughed breathily, his words muffled by the fact his face was still buried against Harry’s skin. 

“So, to make this official- Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?” Harry laughed. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> DRACO'S FLOWER TATTOOS:
> 
> narcissus- for his mother, also means new beginnings  
> orange lilies- energy, warmth, confidence and honor, always make him think of harry  
> dark red carnations- deep love and affection  
> lavender roses- enchantment and love at first sight  
> sweet william- masculinity, gallantry (represent harry)   
> amaryllis- beauty but value beyond their beauty  
> purple hyacinth- sorrow, forgiveness and regret  
> white tulip- seeking forgiveness


End file.
